Hoshi
by 123animelover321
Summary: When a regular soon-to-be adult falls and lands into the Narutoverse, her favourite anime, how will she cope? Super powers now? Why is she able to control that? Is she five? She's just as confused as the next person. Yet, all she wants to do is get home.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So bored. Oh, so bored. I was just lying in bed staring at the ceiling. I lifted my hand and stared at it, observing it's every print and curve. My hand was right above my face when a drop of water fell on my cheek. I move my hand a little to stare at the ceiling. What the heck? There wasn't anything up there. I look back at my hand and it was actually a little wet. I use my other hand to touch the center of my wet hand. It was…cold. That's the only word I can use to describe how my hand felt. I place my wet, left, hand on my cheek. It was really cold! I stare at my right hand now. Maybe it was wet too. Nope, it was dry. Really dry. Actually, it was turning red too. Then it catches on fire. A flame is sitting on my hand. A fucking flame! I sit up straight at stare at it. What. The. Fuck! I begin to panic and start hitting the flame on things. It goes out and I dry my left hand on the blankets. My hands went back to looking normal but the left was extremely cold and the right was awfully hot. I clasp my hands together and steam forms. What's happening!? I'm kind of scared.

Standing up, I look around my room for my phone. I couldn't find it so I run downstairs. Scanning the area, I still couldn't find my phone. My parents weren't home and my brother was at soccer practice. I begin panicking and run outside. The soccer field wasn't too far of a walk and my older brother might know what to do. Half way to the field, the ground begins to tremble. Holy shit! Is this an earthquake? Cracks begin forming right under and around me. I'm afraid that if I move, the ground will just break away and I'll fall into complete darkness. So therefore I stand there and wait until the earthquake stops. Refusing to breath, I look around. There wasn't anyone outside or nearby. With a gulp I lift a foot and slowly take a step. Waiting a minute, I decide that the ground was stable enough to walk on. I take my second step and suddenly a noise was heard from below. Freezing again, I wait until it seemed safe enough to go. A minute later and I begin walking but as soon as I lift my foot, the crumbles and gives way. Fuck! And then I begin falling.

THIS IS A LINE

I slowly open my eyes and sit up. Rubbing my whole face, I observe my surroundings. It's really sunny and there are only trees around. What the heck! Did I fall through the center of the earth and end up in China or something? Nothing catches my attention in particular and I feel so lost. I stand up and rub the back of my head. It was really sore and I wonder if I fell on it or something. Let's recall what happened. First my hands turned all weird on me and then I fell into the earth. Now I'm here. Great. What do I do now…? I begin walking around and hope to find anything at all. As I'm walking around searching, I begin to think about my life. So I'm a seventeen year old girl named Hoshi. I'm in grade twelve and live in Tokyo, Japan. I have long black hair that's perfectly straight and goes up to my mid-back. I have no bangs and my hair paths at the side, not the middle. My eyes are a deep blue and my skin is pale and flawless. I'm fairly average in my class and I don't have a boyfriend. My favourite things to do are singing and watching all kinds of anime. I like to draw and I'm pretty good at it. I love my mom, dad, and brother who is nineteen. We all look like each other which I find really cute though my brother thinks it's creepy. I live a pretty normal life. Well that is until this morning.

Then I spot it. There was a dirt path and I literally jumped in joy. Finally I had found something. I wasn't sure which way to go so I close my eyes and twirl. I stop and open my eyes. I guess I'm going to the left of the path. I wasn't hungry yet because I had eaten breakfast an hour before I fell into that cursed hole. That means that I had woken up only a few minutes after I had went unconscious. It must've been around two or three hours of walking on the dirt path before I came to a…desert? I was deciding whether I should turn back or not but the desert seemed like an alright place to go. Plus I had been waking for so long. Any form of civilization should appear soon! Right?

I continue to trudge through, my thoughts occupying my head. I was still wary about my hands. Water and fire…how? I stare at my left hand because water is safer than fire at the moment. And I probably will need water soon. Concentrating as hard as I could and staring at my hand, I began to see water. My hand cooled considerably but it didn't bother me. Moments later and the water drops began to pool and trickle down my hand. I stick my tongue out and lick my hand. The water tasted like…water. So that's good. I'm going to wait a few hours though. If something bad happens than I know this water isn't good to drink. If nothing happens, I'll drink a little more. Then I point my hand upwards and concentrate really hard! The water begins to lift a little. A stream flows up and then falls to the side. Awesome! I continue this for a while until my arm gets tired. So I can kind of create water and manipulate it. I wonder if I can do that with any body of water. Speaking of water and bodies, people have water in their bodies. I wonder if I can manipulate that too…that would be creepy.

My mind begins to wander and soon the sun sets. It was beautiful in the desert but as soon as the sun was gone, so was the heat. I began to shiver uncontrollably. I was extremely tired too and my stomach was protesting with hunger. There seemed to be no side effects to the water so I began to drink more water. I didn't want to drink too much yet so I decided to try to sleep it off and see what happens in the morning. Using my right hand this time, I concentrated on summoning up a flame. I was afraid of burning myself but I was more afraid of freezing to death. My hand immediately warmed up but it wasn't burning up. The flame was small and looked timid. Then I concentrated a little more and the flame grew to the size of my hand. It looked like my hand was on fire. I didn't want to create anything bigger because I feared that I wouldn't be able to control it. I was in a desert to so there wasn't much I could burn to get a normal fire started. With a sigh, I just dug a small hole of some sort and sat in there. Then I pulled sand onto my lap and lay down. I made a make-shift blanket and the flame managed to keep me pretty warm. I thought about my family and then slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

THIS IS A LINE

Slowly opening my eyes, I peer up. I quickly shut my eyes though because the sun was too sharp. I sit up and attempt to breath. It was a struggle and my throat felt so dry. I was burning up a little and felt like shit. I quickly created water. More and more and I drank it all. It quenched my thirst and dried throat. Then I poured some of the water onto my head. Going into the desert was definitely a bad idea. It's too late now though. I stand up and stretch feeling slightly better. My arms were burnt and I'm sure my face looked burnt too. Shit. I didn't have any coverage and I needed to get to some place soon. The whole day today, I walked. There were many times where I stopped for a break and during the whole trip I would drink water. It was really hot and I was sweating like crazy. I thought I was going mad too but it had only been one day. I was worried by the end of the day. Still no sight of anything and I didn't want to go back to sleep because I might wake up burnt to death. With a sigh, I decide just to keep walking. It was much cooler and even though I was tired, I kind of enjoyed this walk.

The view was breathtaking and there was a full moon out. The stars were dazzling and I took a ten minute break to lay down and stare up. I then got up and slowly made my way. My legs were killing and eventually they just went numb. The walking pattern was burned into my mind and I just kept mindlessly walking. I would occasional practice conjuring up water and fire and sometimes even collide them together to make steam. And then I gasp. I'm such an idiot! I could've made steam while walking during the day. Ugh. So stupid. At around three in the morning or something, I decided that I had to stop and sleep. I was just too tired. I wasn't going to like the morning but there wasn't anything else I could do. I proceed to cover myself in sand and close my eyes. I actually fell asleep quickly.

THIS IS A LINE

Then I open my eyes for the new day to come. I sit up and brush the sand off. My neck was killing and I'm pretty sure I slept on it funnily. I gulp down some water and begin walking. Was there nothing in this god forsaken desert! At one point, I had chosen to take off my shoes. Instead of carrying them, I just left them and began to walk. I wanted to take off some of my longer layers but I knew my skin would burn. With a sigh, I decided that if I found nothing tomorrow, I was going to make the painful journey back to that dirt road. I begin walking once more and began to play around with the water and fire. I would throw fire balls of some kind into the air and then shoot water up to extinguish them. The steam and some water droplets would rain down and I felt refreshed again. I actually laughed a bit. I think the laughter was just a way to cope with the fact that I may never see my family again.

It was near the end of the day when I saw it. Gates! People! STUFF! I'm so fucking relieved. Take that you mother fucking, cock sucking desert! Eh heh. I swear when I'm completely tired and annoyed. I walk over to whom I assume are the guards.

"Excuse me but could you please, please, please help me?" I ask the first guard. He looks at me cautiously.

"State your name and your reason for coming here," guard one demands to know.

"My name is Hoshi and I had just woken up and found myself on the ground. I got up confused and I was so lost. I decided to walk and find any kind of civilization. It took me a little less than three days to get here. Could you please tell me where I am and if it's possible if I could stay here until I find my home?" I pleadingly ask the guard. The first guard looks to his partner who just shrugs.

"Alright, I'll take you to the Kazekage and he'll decide what to do. You are currently standing in front of Sunagakure, the Village Hidden in Sand! How old are you, Hoshi?" guard two asks. Wait… Kazekage… Sunagakure… Those names… Naruto!? Uh shit. Shit. Shit. I've gone crazy. Crazy. What to do? Oh god. Panic. The only that runs through my head. Naruto. I'm crazy. I can vaguely hear the guards ask me a question. Their face held some concern. But I didn't hear or see anything. All I saw was tears. Maybe they're the crazy ones. Extreme fans. Cosplayers. But Sunagakure is right in front of me. It's not them. It's me. Ok Hoshi. Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out. You're fine. This is all a long and realistic dream. You're in a coma. This isn't real. You're fine. You're really just in bed. Your mom will come in any minute and wake you up. Calm down. Then I lock eyes with the first guard and…I scream. I collapse on the ground and immediately black out.

THIS IS A LINE

I regain consciousness but keep my eyes closed. I'm on a bed or something. All I know is that it's comfortable and warm. My throat doesn't feel too dry but my stomach is clawing at itself. It needs to be fed. I slowly open my eyes. It looks like I'm in a hospital. There was a window nearby so I slowly get out of my bed and peer out the window. Sand everywhere. This isn't a dream.

This is reality.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My breathing begins to get heavy but I close my eyes and take deep breaths. 'Calm the fuck down,' I tell myself. I open my eyes again and look around the room. My clothes weren't there and I was wearing a hospital gown. Um, I'm not going out like this. I walk around and spot a chair. On top were some clothes that I assume were for me so I put them on. It looked like basic black tights and a black long sleeved shirt. It was actually pretty comfortable. I find a mirror in the corner and head over to it. What I saw was not me…it was a child! She had the same black, long, straight hair and deep blue eyes. The skin was the same pale and flawless tone. But the size was small. I was short and stubby. I speak out loud. My voice sounded the same though. I wonder if this is what the guards saw. How did I not notice I was smaller? How did I not notice that the clothes were small too, because they fit me perfectly? There were no lakes nearby as I was walking so I didn't see my reflection but still… I looked to be around five.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," I call out to my visitor. The door slowly opens and in comes…the Kazekage himself! Gaara's father! I don't know whether or not I should get on my knees and bow down low to him. Deciding against it, I choose a different method.

"Kazekage-sama, it is an honour to be in your presence," I say. And _then_ I get on my knees and bow down low to him.

"Get up child. There is no need to show such humble respect," he says with a deep voice. I get up and face him.

"Kazekage-sama, I have no idea how I ended up here nor do I know how to get home. I'm completely lost and I fear that I shall never see my family again," I say truthfully. Even though he tried to kill Gaara many times, he still is the Kazekage and should know what to do or at least something close to what to do.

"Child, you speak as though you are many years older. What is your name and how old are you?" he says completely ignoring my fears.

"My name is Hoshi and only Hoshi. I am five years old," I say lying at the last part. The beginning was true and when I was younger, I had found out that I was adopted. I loved my family dearly but I never felt that I belonged and so I never used a surname. As for the lie, five years old seems to fit the body if not the mind. The Kazekage simply nods.

"Where is it that you are from and you have no clue how you got here at all?" the Kazekage asks with slight disbelief. Uhh, hurry, hurry. Think of a lie.

"Kazekage-sama, this is my story. I was simply lying in bed when the ground started shaking. I assumed it was a mere earthquake and went to take shelter with my family. I never found them and so after the mini earthquake, I went outside to look for them. I had stepped on some cracks and the ground crumbled from beneath me. As I fell, I went unconscious. When I woke up, I found myself in a place I didn't recognize to I started to wander around. After three days, I was able to come across this place and it seems the sun had gotten to me fore I collapsed on the ground," I finished with. The story was mixed with truths and lies but it seemed to get the point across. I was lost. The Kazekage gave me a baffled look which quickly turned to anger.

"You take me for a fool! Nonsense! There are plenty of child spies out there!" he roared. I flinched and cowered down.

"I-I'm not l-lying," I stutter. Damn he was scarier than I thought. The Kazekage took a deep breath.

"I shall have you put in a spare apartment room where you will be watched under 24/7 surveillance. After a week, if I deem you safe enough, you shall be allowed to live here until you find some way to get back to your family," he says after a while.

"Thank you so much, Kazekage-sama. I am very grateful," I say genuinely with a deep bow.

"Someone will come pick you up soon and take you to an apartment room where everything will be set for you," he finishes. Then he swiftly leaves the room. Wasn't that…pleasant.

I sit on the bed and just wait. So I'm apparently in the Narutoverse and have no way of getting home. What's worse is that I'm not even in Konoha. No, I had to land in Suna. Just my luck. Then again, I love Gaara. I lift my two hands and create a drop of water and a spark of fire. Nope, I wasn't dreaming. This is real. It's become much easier after practicing with both for three days straight. Imagine years of practice! I'd become awesome! But I still want to go to Konoha…what to do? I got it! I'll earn the trust of the Kazekage and become a shinobi here. Then I'll take the chunin exams with Gaara and his team as well as my own team, should I get one of course. But then again, Gaara and his team only went to cause havoc and shit. Hmm…

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I call out to the visitor. A shinobi looking guy came in.

"Hello, my name's Tonba and I'll be taking you to your new home!" he says kindly and over-enthusiastic.

"Thank you very much, Tonba. My name is Hoshi," I say politely. I didn't have any items so we just immediately left. Tonba showed me around Suna and as the sun lowered, I finally reached the apartment.

"Well here's where I drop you off. You're very mature for a five year old…" Tonba points out.

"Thanks! I get that a lot. Bye and thank you for showing me around!" I say. Ya, only the Kazekage has said anything similar about me being a smart five year old.

"No problem. I enjoyed it myself. It was very relaxing," Tonba says and then we wave. I head into the apartment and up to the room Tonba told me to go to. I stuck the key in and opened the door. It seems Tonba had done all the shopping and a bit of cleaning because everything was shining and squeaky clean. I was grateful for that too. As soon as I entered, I immediately went to the bathroom to shower. There was sand all up in my clothes and I was a little uncomfortable. After the shower I dried myself and hunted around for some clothes. I found some basic black tights that went to my ankles but were breathable and a nice baby blue t-shirt that matched my eyes. On top of that, I wore a beige poncho of some kind that was supposed to keep my body cool and protect me from the heat. On my little tour, Tonba had taken me out to eat and so I was full now. I decide just to get into bed and see what happens tomorrow. As I lay there, I think of my family and friends. Would I ever be able to see them again? Tears slip out from my eyes and I begin sobbing. Hard. In the end, I managed to cry myself to sleep.

The next morning went by quickly and all I did was eat breakfast and head out. I walked to the library and took some lunch with me. I had a week to seem like I was a normal kid who was lost and I had nothing better to do. I look at some of the books and they were actually pretty interesting. Picking out a book about the history of shinobi, I get comfortable in a corner and begin reading. It was a pretty big book and so by the end of the day, I had only gotten around half-way through. I had long finished my lunch and my stomach was growling again. I put the book back and went home. I ate lunch, took a shower, and cried myself to sleep again. It was so painful to think about my old life.

The next day was the same as the first and I headed home, book finished. The third day arrived and at the library I had found another book about chakra. It was really interesting though it was only for beginners. I had finished the book around half-way through the day and was browsing through other books when I heard a whimper in the back. Curiously, I slowly walked to the back. There I found a child with red hair huddled in a ball. It was Gaara! Aw he was adorable! He was also crying which made me sad.

"Aw, what's the matter?" I ask him.

"The other children won't let me play with them," he says with a sad voice. I mentally squeal. He was just so, so, so lovable.

"What's your name? Mine is Hoshi," I ask sweetly. "My name is Gaara," he says with a sniffle. So cute!

"How about I read a book for you?" I ask him gently. His face brightens and he nods. "Alright, you go pick a book." He nods and with a large smile on his face, he runs off to find a book.

I go find a nice spot to sit with two chairs and wait there. Soon Gaara arrives and is holding a book. He hands it to me and I look over it. It was about a family and how they go out on a vacation to spend time together. I begin reading and Gaara listens intensely. By the end there were tears in my eyes because most of the things the people in the book did were similar to what I did with my family.

"I-I'm sorry! Did I-I make y-you cry!?" Gaara says worried for me and the fact that I might not like him.

"No, no. It wasn't you, Gaara-kun. Right now I'm just far away from my family and I don't know if I'll ever see them again," I reply truthfully. Gaara gives me a sympathetic look. Then he leans forward cautiously and gives me a hug. I was hugging Gaara! I give him a hug back.

"Do you want to come to my house for dinner?" Gaara asks shyly.

"Sure why not!" I say. Then I instantly regret it. His father was the Kazekage…SHIT! It's too late now though. Gaara grabs my hand and drags me outside all the way to his house.

We're currently standing in front of the house- er it's more of a mansion. My mouth was wide open as I stare at it. Gaara gives me a smile and proceeds to drag me inside. I take of my shoes and Gaara puts down his teddy bear to take off his shoes too. Then Gaara picks up his teddy bear and takes me to the dining room. There's no one there and so Gaara and I get comfortable in the seats. Before we begin eating, Temari and Kankuro enter. Gaara introduces me to them and they give me worried looks. Probably because I was Gaara's friends.

"Gaara, who's this!" comes a thundering voice. With a gulp, I turn and see the one and only, Kazekage.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Holy crap, you're father's the Kazekage!" I say quietly to Gaara but I make sure that the Kazekage can hear me. That was the point anyway, so that the Kazekage doesn't think I'm getting close to his son to get closer to him. I immediately get up from my chair and turn to the Kazekage. Then I give a deep bow.

"Ka-Kazekage-sama, I d-didn't know. I-I'm so sorry!" I say. Hehe, I'm a good actor.

"Child, what are you doing in my house?" he roars though not unkindly.

"Gaara-san l-let me c-come over for d-dinner. I didn't k-know this w-was y-your house," I say, stuttering through the whole thing to make it seem like I was afraid of the Kazekage. Temari and Kankuro were watching the whole thing, not sure what to make of this scenario. Gaara looked slightly afraid for me. I was still in a bowing position. I would only come up when the Kazekage said I could. He hadn't said anything yet to I just waited like that, my patience still intact. "Shall I leave then?" I inquire after a moment.

"No! Hoshi's my friend!" Gaara complains in a child-like manner. Well, he was a child. The Kazekage glances at his son. He thinks is over and then gives a nod.

"You may stay," he finally says. I'm not sure if that was my cue to get up, but I do anyway.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama," I say gratefully. He wasn't such a scary man as I remember in the anime…well as long as I don't get him mad. I stay for dinner, casually talking to Gaara and sometimes Temari and Kankuro. They were actually pretty sweet children. Throughout the whole thing, I would mostly listen to them ramble and I got to know them. When they asked me questions like what my favourite color was, I would answer politely and then ask a question back which normally lead to a story from one child. It seemed more like I was the mother listening to her children talk. Then there was the Kazekage who stayed there for the whole thing, no doubt observing me. I eventually excused myself and went home but not before Gaara made me promise him that we would meet up at the library tomorrow. I gave him a sweet smile and said of course. Then I got home, showered, and tucked myself into bed. This time though, I didn't cry myself to sleep, though I did shed some tears.

The next day, I met Gaara in the library except he wasn't alone. Temari and Kankuro were there.

"Oh do I have a bigger audience?" I half smirked and half smiled. Temari shyly nodded while Kankuro gave a huge smile and said he wanted to listen too. "Alright each of you get a book and I'll read all three. I have all day," I say. The three nod and go off to find a book. There weren't enough chairs together and instead of pulling some, I decided we could sit on the ground. That's how I spent today. Just reading and playing with the Sand Siblings. But instead of it seeming like I had friends, I felt like they were my own children. That's how I took care of them and because of my mental age of seventeen, it completely seemed like it. I was the adult, they were the children. It was absolutely adorable too. The rest of the week went like that and I even went to a restaurant with them once.

A week later and I was called to the Kazekage's office. I was nervous and kept fidgeting. What did he think of me? Was I safe enough for Suna? I knocked on his door and waited for him to call me in. Once I heard the call, I entered. Bowing lowly as usual, I greeted him.

"Kazekage-sama," I say politely.

"Hoshi-san, this past week you have been observed at all hours," he says and then pauses. Oh yea, I completely forgot about that. I guess I would've been embarrassed because they saw me showering but I'm like five so it doesn't really matter to me. I stay silent and wait for him to continue. I even started biting my lip; a nervous habit I've had all my life…well all my old life.

"We've come to the conclusion that you are indeed a safety hazard and want you out of this village!" he thunders. I look at the ground, letting the words sink in. Well fuck…

"Kazekage-sama, I wish not to be rude but may you please tell me what I did wrong?" I ask. Not that I wanted to stay if I was not welcome but for the village I go to next, I must make sure to act differently.

"Very well. You have acted suspiciously this past week," he begins. I let a small shocked look come across my face. Suspicious!? I've done nothing! He continues, "You have gotten close, not only to the Kazekage's kids, _my_ kids, but to a secret weapon that you may or may not know about. Not only that, but you have been seen in the library every single day for the past week, reading books about chakra as well as the history. We have come to the conclusion that you may have been looking for information to use against us or provide to another village. The last reason is that you are too smart for the normal and average five year old and can't be trusted. You will not be punished, but you will have to leave Suna immediately."

I was stunned. The library was the only place that really interested me. I was mentally seventeen. That's why I was smart. Gaara, his child, just happened to be crying in the library when I met him. All of this was mere coincidence. Yet they were kicking me out. I'd have to walk another three days just to get to Konoha. I was suddenly really tired. I gave a sigh and my eyes started drooping. This whole thing was so exhausting. Why can't I just go home!? My real home! Earth! Tears started forming in my eyes but I can't go against the Kazekage.

"I...understand…" I say softly. "I shall take my leave tonight and never come back."

The Kazekage remains impassive and simply nods. I leave his office and slowly trudge back to the apartment room I was staying in. There was surprisingly a bag in the closet and I naturally assumed it was there for me anyway so I took it. I packed it halfway with clothes. The rest if filled with food and some money that I found in an envelope. At least the Kazekage's not completely heartless… With a sigh, I go out for a quick second to buy a tent. I'm going to need one for this trip. I'd rather not die of a heat stroke or something. I don't need to bring water because the water I can make is clean enough and won't run out…hopefully. Then I begin walking ever so slowly to the gates. I'm not completely upset that I can't stay but I still felt sad. The gates and guards were in sight but before I could make it to them, a wall of sand blocks my way. Wow, Gaara had excellent control over his sand for his age. I turn around a face him, something I regret because there were tears running down his face and he looked so miserable.

"Gaara-kun…" I say unsure of what to do next.

"Why are you leaving me too!?" he cries. My eyes soften visibly and I move forward to pat him on the head.

"Gaara-kun, I'm not welcome here. Your father is making me leave," I say truthfully.

"But you can't leave me!" he sniffles out.

"There's no doubt that I'll miss you but if I stay, I'll end up dead," I tell him. Gaara gives me a shocked looked.

"Why?" he asks seriously.

"Because I'm not from here and so your father doesn't trust me," I say honestly once more. No point in lying to him. Gaara doesn't say anything and let's what I said sink in. "Gaara-kun, just remember this. I will always love you. No matter what anyone tells you, I love you Gaara. If you feel like no one loves you, just remember me, ok?" Gaara's slightly confused but nods. "I must go now. Bye Gaara-kun," I say and with a wave, I head off. I turn back and see Gaara is still standing there with tears in his eyes. Aw, I almost begin crying too because he looks so sad that it makes me cry.

I turn back and face the vast desert. With a deep sigh, I begin my journey. It was similar to my first as I kept practicing my weird powers on each hand. I was able to shoot flames out like a mini flamethrower and I could make a nice stream of water flow up, down, and sideways. The journey was better though because I had my tent with me as well as food and the special poncho that keeps the heat out. In the middle of the third and last day, I came across the same dirt path that I found only a week and a half ago. I started walking along it and kept going until the Konoha gates came into view. They looked marvelous and I went up to the guards.

"Excuse me…um…is there any way that…I would be allowed to live here? I was an orphan who was sold and forced to do work and I ran away and…" I lead off. I learned from last time and acted more childishly now. They don't need to know I'm smart. I also realize that having an emotional back story would most likely get me in. The first guard looks at the other and nods.

"I shall take you to the Hokage's office. Come with me," the first guard says to me. I nod and say my thank yous. He leads me around and I take in every sight I see. Konoha was marvelous! Way better looking in real life than in the anime. After a few minutes of walking, we finally reach the Hokage's office. I was bouncing out of hypothetical seat. I was meeting THE Hokage. I was super nervous too. What happens if I get kicked out of here too!? I'd honestly rather die than go anywhere else.

"Come in," the Hokage announces after hearing the knock. The guard and I enter and I see the Hokage sitting there magnificently. He looked strong and powerful yet still grandfatherly and old. The guard explains my predicament and then leaves the Hokage and me alone in the room.

"Hokage-sama. It's an honor to be in your presence," I say and then bow deeply. This time though, I didn't get on my knees.

"Rise child. What's your name?" he asks. Wow, both Kage's ask similar questions.

"My name is Hoshi and I am five years old," I tell him.

"And why do you wish to live here?" the old man asks.

"As the guard previously told you, I was an orphan that was sold into slavery. I managed to run away and wanted to live in a safe place where they can never take me away again," I say. I said I wasn't going to act smart but this is the Hokage. He won't be so harsh.

"Very well. Would you like to stay in an apartment or in the orphanage?" the Hokage asks. I looked at him, stunned. He was going to let me stay, just like that?

"Uh, apartment please," I reply. How could the Hokage be so accepting? Was it my age?

"Very well but on one condition," the Hokage pauses. Then he smiles and continues, "You must join the academy and become a shinobi. You must protect the people of Konoha."

I stare at him, shocked. This man, he was so accepting and I didn't even tell him about myself yet. "Thank you so much, Hokage-sama. I won't let you down!" I say, determined to follow through with my promise. I was going to be the best! I pretty much have given up on getting home. I wasn't going to say anything about it either. I bowed once more, thanking the Hokage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*Seven years later*

My name is Hoshi. I am twelve years old physically. I am twenty-four mentally. I attend the academy and today is the day of the genin exams. I am the top kunoichi and I _will_ pass. I _will_ become a strong shinobi. I _will_ protect the people of Konoha. I have no friends and I mostly stay silent in class, yet for some odd reason, boys are drooling all over me. God, how annoying they are. I just want to punch them. They need to learn that we are becoming shinobi. We are twelve. We won't need love in our lives until later on. The only ones who don't care are the ones who will be known as the Rookie Nine later on.

I enter the class room, prepared for the exams. If I recall from the anime, we had to make an illusionary clone. Easy. I head into the examination room, first on the list because of my lack of surname. I enter and stand in the center. They do indeed tell me to make a clone. I easily make one, not bothering to use the hand seals. Years and years of practice have allowed me to do this. They nod, slightly impressed and I pass. I take my hitai-ate and walk out. Hmm, where should I put the hitai-ate though. Che whatever. I wrapped it around my throat so it resembled a thick choker. I take my seat and place my head in my hands. I wonder what my family is up to now. My parents probably should be working…unless they've already retired. I wonder if my athletic brother got a job. I sigh and look out the window into the sky. It was a bright blue that was mesmerizing. The day quickly ended and everyone passes except for Naruto. Poor kid. I avoid everyone in my way out and head to my apartment. I take a shower and then get my outfit ready for the next day. I was going to switch the regular black pants and black long sleeved t-shirt I always wore to something stranger. I tucked myself in bed and immediately fell asleep. The next day arrived quickly and I got up and got ready.

I put on some navy blue spandex shorts and a white crop top that had long sleeves. Then I had on socks and knee high black boots. I let my hair that was normally up, down and I was going to wear black eyeliner to make my eyes pop for the rest of my life! I was really bored and just wanted something spontaneous and unusual to happen, so I changed my outfit drastically. My entire stomach was showing and so my piercing I had gotten just a week ago was showing. It was a black chain that hung loosely and held three black beads, each representing a member of my family. Done! I was so weird…

I ate and then head over to the academy. As soon as I entered, people stared and stared. I ignored them completely and took a seat in the back where I normally sit. The other students were still staring but I just looked out the window again, once more transfixed with the blue sky. I wish I was a cloud…Oh great. Now I sound like Shikamaru. I didn't notice that Naruto and Sasuke had walked in and were sitting almost next to each other. I almost didn't notice when Sakura and Ino ran in either. They're so weird. Sasuke this and Sasuke that. Stupid. Pathetic. Weak. They needed to grow up! I turned back to look out the window until Iruka arrived and started assigning our groups. I actually didn't want to be on any of the Rookie Nine teams… Most of them are stubborn, arrogant, or annoying. Actually I wouldn't mind Shikamaru as a team mate or even Hinata. That would be the actual perfect team. The strategist, the tracker, and the fighter, though all of us could fight, I was the strongest. I'm probably going to end up on Sasuke and Naruto's team because Sakura was only picked because she was the top kunoichi.

"Alright, Team One will be…" Iruka begins. I fade off until it was Team Seven's turn.

"Team Seven will be Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke…and…there seems to be a mix up actually. The last member will be announced later on," Iruka says and then continues on. Sigh. So it's either Sakura or me. Finally all the teams were mentioned.

"Back to Team Seven. The first two members were already announced but the last member will either be Haruno Sakura or Hoshi. We can have a vote between the other two members or we can settle it with a match. Or we will vote and if it is a tie, then there will be a fight," Iruka proposes. "I don't want to bother the Hokage for such a trivial decision," Iruka says. Hmm if it was a vote, Naruto would vote for Sakura while Sasuke would probably vote for me because I don't fan girl over him. In fact, I don't talk to him. And I was stronger than the average genin so I would be of use to him. But maybe I didn't want to be on Team Seven's team.

"I like the second option!" Sakura says confident and determined.

"Alright. Naruto, Sasuke, if you want Sakura on your team raise your hand," Iruka says. Naruto's hand immediately shot up.

"If you want Hoshi on your team, raise your hand," Iruka says. Sasuke's hand slowly raises. I was right of course. Sakura glared at me for that though because I was 'stealing her Sasuke-kun'. Stupid.

"We will then settle this on a fight!" Iruka announces. All the children get up, excited to see a battle. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to be on Sasuke and Naruto's team though. We head outside into the small arena. Sakura and I face each other while Iruka stands to the side as a referee of some sort. The rest of the children surround us. I was still unsure whether or not to join Team Seven. I mean, if I took Sakura's place, would I too have to be as useless as her?

"Begin!" Iruka announces. Sakura aims a punch at me. I slide to the side. I mean, if I were to be on their team, what makes me think that I'll be able to do anything? Those two boys will probably want to do everything themselves. Sakura aims a kick at me and I jump over it. Hmm, and if I already know what's going to happen during most missions that Team Seven goes on, then what's the point of becoming a genin anyway? Sakura tosses another punch. I simply tilt my head to the side and dodge. What was my goal in the future anyway? Sakura lets out a barrage of punches that I easily dodge. I even put my hand up to my chin in a thinking motion. It's not my fault that it helps me think to do that. My goal was to become the best shinobi I could…I guess. Sakura was panting now. She did a front flip and aimed a kick at my head. I merely slid to the side again. Well I guess my true goal deep inside my heart was to get back home… but that won't happen. Sakura was crouched. Then she leapt forward and attempted to knee me in the stomach. I, once again, slid to the side. I mean…there should be a chance to get home, right? Sakura punched to my head. I ducked. Well if I go on a different team, we'll probably fail but if I go on Kakashi's team, I know how to make sure we pass. Sakura was getting slower and sloppier. She attempted to kick me again and I jumped back, dodging it. Hmm, and if I am on a different team, what difference will it make. If I was on Kakashi's team, I may know what will happen, but that doesn't mean my experiences will be fake. Yea, I guess. I'll go on Kakashi's team.

Sakura was sweating and breathing heavily. She kept fighting though, no doubt to be on 'Sasuke-kun's' team. She tried to punch me again. This time though, I caught it. My mind was settled. I was going to get onto Kakashi's team. My grip on her fist tightened harshly and she winced. Then I pulled her arm to me so she would fly towards me and I stuck my other hand right into her stomach. Her breathing stopped for a sec. Then I moved back and she collapsed on the ground, holding her stomach. Then she coughed up a little blood. Oops… She starting hacking and wheezing for a moment while I stood there, arms crossed. That was too easy. I wonder if she's going to die now. I slowly turned my head to Iruka whose eyes were wide open.

"Are you going to say anything?" I question him. The other students looked shocked too. I guess I had used a little too much power and definitely more than I have ever shown them. I also formed a full sentence. Like I said before, I don't talk a lot. Mostly just one or two words here and there.

"Uh right. Winner, and third member of Team Seven, is Hoshi. I need to go now and take Sakura to the hospital… please wait in class for your senseis," Iruka says. Lovely. Instead of heading to class, I decide to go home and eat some food. I was hungry!

"Hoshi! Where ya going!?" Naruto yells at me. He was upset that Sakura wasn't on his team but it wasn't like he hated me. I mentally sigh.

"Home," I say without turning to face him.

"Why!? Our sensei will be here any second!" Naruto continues to shout. I don't say anything and just continue on my way.

Two hours later and I was finally making my way back to the academy. I enter and head to the classroom. I wasn't surprised to see that Naruto and Sasuke were still sitting there.

"Hoshi! How did you know!?" Naruto tries to ask me. I ignore him. Instead I say, "You're loud." He was so annoying. He starts whining and ranting at me. Che. I ignore him and stare out the window until he gets the message and stops talking to me. Instead, he picks up the chalkboard eraser and sets up a prank for Kakashi.

"Like that's going to work on a jounin," Sasuke says arrogantly.

"Watch it!" Naruto says loudly. Moments later Kakashi walks in and the eraser falls on his head. Naruto bursts out laughing while Sasuke sits there and stares. I was still looking out the window.

"My first impression of you all is that…I don't like you," Kakashi says. Like I care. "Meet me on the roof," he finishes and disappears. I copy his jutsu and 'body flicker' to the roof reaching it at the same moment Kakashi does. He appears startled at my speed. I walk over to the stairs and sit on them still unamused. All I really want to do is get stronger I guess. Doesn't really matter if I'm a shinobi, a rogue-nin, or just a random strange civilian. The only difference between Sasuke and I is that revenge is motivating him while for me, I was doing it for the Hokage. A few years ago I once contemplated suicide... I was a strange person but then again, the average person does not get transported to an anime and live alone for seven years because of it. Minutes later Sasuke and Naruto appear and the introductions begin.


End file.
